A Flash of Green
by MathGirl987
Summary: Right after the battle, Harry disappears. A few years later, Draco spots a flash of green in a Muggle crowd...


Draco wasn't sure if he was seeing right. He was almost sure he'd seen the nest of black hair and that flashing of the green eyes. But almost as soon as the features had appeared, they disappeared, lost in the crowd of Muggles. He wasn't sure why, but before he knew it, he was pushing through the crowd, looking for them.

"_Harry?" Ginny's voice was nearly hysterical, as the group of students rushed forward to see what had become of their classmate. "Harry?!"_

_Harry Potter had, literally, been pushed off the edge. Ron and Harry were rough housing like old times. Ron had never meant to push him to the ground below._

Draco saw the flash of green again. He followed it into an alleyway. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected to see. He watched as emerald eyes met steel ones.

_The ones who could rushed the many steps down to assess the damage. The only problem was, Harry wasn't there._

"Potter?" Draco said. "What are you doing here?"

Harry didn't wear any glasses, which is why, Draco figured, he looked so different. He wore contacts that instead dulled his usually bright eyes. He must have done something about the scar, because it was gone.

_The only thing they had found after hours of searching was Harry's battered, broken wire glasses._

"I think the question, Malfoy, is what are _you_ doing here?" Harry corrected him.

"I asked you first! You had just disappeared! Had everyone worried and scared!"

Harry watched, a bit bemused. "Why do you care, Malfoy?"

_Draco was nearly out of breath, not only due to his running, but also due to the sobs that threatened to steal his breath. He cradled the broken glasses to himself, unable to help it. He arrived at the end of the Hogwarts castle and slid down the wall. Sobs overtook him, and he was unable to control himself._

"I've cared more than you'll ever know," the former Slytherin said quietly. Harry looked at him with furrowed brows.

Harry watched as Draco drew somethingfrom his pocket. Harry had expectedhe was going to pull out his wand, but instead watched in confusion as Draco unfolded his old glasses, which were now mended, and slid them onto his face.

"_Harry..," Draco sobbed. "Oh, why…" He had been so close. Once Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were disbanded, Draco had figured, he'd tell Harry how he felt. But it was too late now._

Draco gently caressed Harry's face with his hands, then sighed and let them drop to his sides. He started to turn to leave.

"Malfoy…," Harry said before he could walk away. Draco stopped. "What…was that about?"

"Well…Harry," Draco heard himself say. The name felt wonderful to say. He took a deep breath, scared to confess. "I…I have always felt for you." At Harry's narrowing eyes, he hastily continued. "It all started back before first year. I had fallen for you before I even knew what was happening. I wanted to impress you, but I didn't know how, so I was left with frustration and insults."

_Draco buried his head into his hands. Before he knew it, Hermione had found him, and he was hitting his head into the wall, like Dobby would._

"_Malfoy, _stop_!" Hermione yelled, pulling him from the wall._

_Dobby. His comparison of himself to Dobby reminded him of Dobby, who would dutifully inform Draco nearly everything about Harry. He never told anyone the information; he just reveled at the thought of knowing things about his object of affection._

"I-I reacted badly when you disappeared, I suppose," Draco continued, wincing as the memory surfaced and reaching his hand to the back of his head to check for the scar he had given himself. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You were obviously wrong," said Harry, who hadn't taken off the old glasses.

"Yes, I was," Draco agreed, and before Harry could say any more,Draco brought his lips to Harry's and kissed the living daylights out of him.

And Harry did not mind one bit.

**A/N- In case you didn't figure it out, the italics are flashbacks. I expect y'all to get it, though, since my friend understood almost immediately.**


End file.
